Snake Lullaby
by Deep Blue Dragon
Summary: Aurora Riddle, lord Voldemort’s child finds herself in the village of sound, helping Orochimaru heal his arms. Can love bloom between two cold hearted snakes.
1. Chapter 1

Snake Lullaby

By Deep Blue Dragon & Glistening Rain

Summary: Aurora Riddle, lord Voldemort's child finds herself in the village of sound, helping Orochimaru heal his arms. Can love bloom between two cold hearted snakes.

Authors note

Myself and Glistening Rain have worked on this together it will be placed in both Naruto and Harry Potter seeing as it's a cross over. I myself will be writing the Harry Potter parts while Glistening Rain will be doing the Naruto parts

Chapter 1

The News

She sat at the local bar, watching the people talk to their friends and loved ones. No matter how many time she came out in public she laughed. For who would ever think that she was the child of the dark lord himself.

Aurora Riddle had two forms, one in which she took when out in public and then of course there was her true form. While in her true form she was spitting image of her father, Pasty white skin, scarlet red eyes, snake like nose and a forked tongue. The only difference was Aurora has silky black hair that flowed down her back like cascading water. In her other form she looked human with blonde hair, bright blue eyes and tan skin,

"Aurora time to come home I have something to share with you." Her father's voice echoed in her mind. It is important to know that Aurora and Voldemort share a telepathic connection.

"Ok father I'll be there as soon as possible." She replied back as she stood up. She walked out of the bar and into the wood down the road. When she had walked at least half a mile in she turned on her heel and with a swish from her cloak she disappeared. Reappearing over a hundred miles away she made her way to the old manor on the hill.

"Father I'm home." She called out as she changed into her real form.

"In here my little viper." Voldemort's voice called from upstairs

Smiling as she removed her cloak. She hopped up the stairs two at a time. The smile fell from her face when she entered the room.

"There you are viper, you remember lucius Malfoy and his son Draco?"

"Yes Daddy I do."

"Well as it is my dearest Aurora we purebloods are dying out. Young Mr.Malfoy here has offered to take your hand in marriage. I have agreed on this as well as his father. You and Draco will be married by the end of the month."

To say aurora was upset would be the understatement of the year. Livid would be more like it.

"No Daddy I don't want to do it." She said stomping her foot to get her point across.

"Aurora I don't care if you want to or not you and Draco will be married and by this month's end." He hissed

"But daddy, why now? Why can't we wait a few month's?" She wined.

"You two need to conceive a child as soon as possible." He replied

Aurora turned her back and stuck up her nose. "I won't do it." She said and walked out of the room down the stairs grabbed her cloak walked out of the house back to the woods and with another swish from her cloak she was gone

Authors note

Well that's chapter one as soon as glistening rain writes chapter 2 I'll post it

Love Deep Blue Dragon & Glistening Rain


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. Thank you for reading chapter 1 of Snake Lullaby Here is chapter 2. I know the chapters are short and I'm still working with Glistening rain on this and we both hope you like it.

Deep Blue Dragon

Chapter 2

Where am I?????

When Aurora arrived at her destination she had no Idea where this wasn't the forbidden forest. She had taken only two steps when she was stung in the neck. She passed out before she could figure out the hell had happened, falling face first on the ground. When she finally woke up all she could see was darkness. Feeling a little nervous she tried taking in her surroundings but like I said there was nothing but darkness.

Her breathing quickened and her heart began to race at the sound of approaching became louder. It was at this moment when she realized she was tied down to the bed. On her left a door opened and lights filled the room.

"Ah you're awake now. I'm sorry about the restrains, a precaution that had to be taken; I do hope you understand." Said a man with gray/silver hair pulled into a ponytail and glasses on his face. He had a forehead protector with a music note on it. Wondering what it meant she asked.

"Who are you?" while trying to wiggle free.

"I am Kabuto, right hand man to lord Orochimaru, who wishes to see you, when you're feeling better, of course. I'm sure the effects of the poisons are wearing off." He said as he began to undo the straps holding her to the bed. At first she wanted nothing more than to hex this guy to hell, however she was not sure where she was and needed to find a way home, so she restrained herself.

"Ok I'll meet this Orochimaru guy." She said sitting up it was then that she noticed that she was naked. "What…the hell where are my robes?"

"Those weird and nasty rags have been removed and burned. I have brought you new clothing." He said handing her the stack of clothes.

Aurora was pissed those RAGS were a gift from her father.

"I'll leave so may change. When your done please step out side and I'll take you to Orochimaru-sama. I'll be waiting." he said and walked out

'Well, no point in trying to get away now…' she thought to her self as she unfolded the clothes kabuto gave her.

"What the hell are these?"

Ok people that's it for chapter 2 but never fear for chapter 3 will be up soon once again I would like to say I'm sorry that the chapters are short but I hope you like them


End file.
